


To Being Ridiculous

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [10]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: An Ice pack is needed., Boys Kissing, But bad dancing, Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Garrett is not helping Cal do work, M/M, Not a Relationship, POV First Person, Pan!Garrett, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Secret Relationship, Teenage Thoughts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Cal is not impressed by Garrett's dancing ability.





	To Being Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in August. After Garrett visited Cal at his house and before school starts. 
> 
> Also nymphstreet is beta'ing for me!!! So yay for that. It's very awesome. <3 <3  
> Minor Edits 2/1/2019

**Friday, August 4th**

“This is soooo...classical.” I decide, screwing up my face as I tried to think of the right word to describe the song Cal’s put on while at his computer. I can’t see his face, but I know he’s rolling his eyes. I do. I swear I can feel the judgment. I get off the bed I’m sitting on in order to get up and spin Cal’s chair around so that I can actually see him roll his eyes at me. Which he totally does when the chair comes to a stop, and he registers that I’m standing in front of him now instead of his computer.

“Yes?” He asks, but I don’t answer him. Instead, I take Cal by his wrists and pull him onto his feet. I don’t know how to dance to music like this, but really, that matters very little as I drag Cal into me,  adjusting my hands so that I’m holding his wrist and waist as I’ve seen in movies and various events. Again, I don’t know what I’m doing, but he’s smiling as I try to lead so it’s working out for me. “You’re not very good at this,” he chooses to inform me.

I scoff and start twirling him in place, spinning him quicker and quicker with each rotation. Until he actually puts his hand up to wrap around mine and jerks it down so that he’s holding my hand against his chest in order to stop spinning. I step around to wrap my arms around his back, while he still holds on to my hand and wrist.

“What are you doing?” Cal asks actually laughing. I’m pretty sure it’s at me rather than with me.

“Dancing.”

“That’s not what this is.” He disagrees

“Oh, really now?” I move so that I can dip him with as much exaggeration as I can muster without putting both of us on the floor. Cal’s breath skips and he grabs at my upper arms in panic at the sudden action, apparently doubting my abilities to keep him off the floor.

I grin down at him.

“Do not drop me,” Cal responds. He’s trying to make it an order, and really I can see that he’s being stern - so sternly, in fact, that he’s smiling around his words.

I lean down to close the distance between our lips, “Of course, I won’t.” And just before I actually kiss him, I let go of him only to catch him again after a second of free fall. He grabs my biceps so hard that I can feel his nails digging in. His grip doesn’t loosen even after he registers the fact that he’s no longer falling.

Laughing, I put us both back on our feet. Cal immediately pushes away from me and collapses on his bed, breathing hard. I would think he should be the one on stage instead of behind it, but he’s totally not just being dramatic. Cal’s told me before he’s not one for roller coasters and I know he doesn’t like horror films, especially jump scare ones. So making him jump probably is mean of me, but I’m not _really_   trying to scare him.

It’s adorable and funny and I plan on telling him this when I take a seat next to him on the bed besides him only for him to push at me the second I do. “No way. Get off. You’re not allowed on my bed anymore.”

“I feel like that is a cruel and unusual punishment!” Cal apparently doesn’t agree as he pushes at any part of my body he can get his hands on while I try to stay on the bed. I’m laughing too much to be really effective at blocking him which is why I end up on the floor while he stays on his bed all pretty, amused, and challenging. I’m way too far away from him and way too gone for him. One of those things I can fix.

“I’m not getting on the bed, I swear,” I promise, getting to my knees and then crawling over to kneel in front of his legs hanging off the bed. I cross my arms and set them across his knees, resting my chin there, looking up at him. My chest is pressed tight against his shins and I can feel his feet low around my hips, one even hooks around my side that has me leaning even farther into him. “See, not on the bed.”

“You’re a ridiculous person and a terrible dancer.” Cal informs me around a smile that lightens his eyes.

I grin up at him drinking in the sight of him, pleased and having fun. “I don’t believe that.”

I enjoy coming over to Cal’s house, he doesn’t have to deal with me being so on edge like when we go to the movies...and that’s pretty much the only place we go. I’ve thought about other things like dinner, the park, the mall, _my house_ , but I haven’t brought it up. I’m not really sure I could bring it up.

I was serious when I said Cal wasn’t the reason that we’re sneaking around and not something more. I don’t know if he really believes it, but if I was a better person, in a better situation I would totally ask him out, no question. And that thought makes my stomach flip and chest feel hollow, wanting to hide away, because this isn’t a different situation and it’s not going to be.

One of his hands comes to trace the side of my face; a much softer gesture than what’s occurred in the last twenty minutes. One that settles hard on me in the same way one sinks into a bed. I can feel my heart rate slow as I see his eyes darken, smiling down at me with way more fondness than I deserve.

And I realize, quite suddenly, in what type of sexual manner this could turn - me on my knees in front of him, my face in his lap, if he opened his legs, if I undid his jeans. How quickly it could turn into that. And it’s not the best realization. Because that - _that_ would definitely be a new one for me. One, I’m not...I think, maybe, like some day for sure, but just not now. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Even if it kinda feels like I shouldn’t be so freaked out. Would I be this freaked out over oral sex if Cal was a girl? Probably not. Definitely not, but...I did freak out this bad the first time I was with a girl like that. So maybe, maybe this isn’t so awful of me to feel? And it’s certainly not like I don’t want to try. Because I definitely do. And I want to try with Cal just not...just not right now out of the blue.

Cal is totally about to ask me what I’m thinking - I can see it in that small bite of his bottom lip - and I don’t want to have that conversation, so I sit up, wrap my arms around his waist and pull him off the bed on top of me, so that we can both be off the bed I’m apparently not allowed on at the moment.

I don’t have anyway to control my fall, so I most certainly end up hitting the floor enough to knock the air out of me around bad laughter. Out of instinct, Cal throws his arms out around my head, “Wha - Garrett! Oh, fuck!” He yanks his arm back into his chest and curls so that he’s resting his forehead on my chest while straddling my hips.

“Shit, Cal, are you okay?” I ask hands hovering over him, guilt settling into my shoulders.

Cal rolls off of me and I follow so that he’s on his back and I’m on my side next to him on the floor. He still has his hand wrapped around his wrist pressed to his chest. “Here, let me look at it? How bad is it?” I ask a little more than a little rush, brows pinched as I frown around the words.

“Not bad enough to prevent me from doing this.” And he grabs my shirt and pulls me down into a bruising kiss. One I’m eager to return because it means overall he’s alright and that I get to kiss him which has most certainly become my favorite past time.

We pull apart with soft smiles contradicting the hardness of the kiss, leaving Cal’s cheeks a little pink. I’m thinking about kissing him again. “Seriously, though, I could use some ice.”

“Oh - oh! Okay. Yeah, of course.” I get us both to our feet in the next heartbeat so that we can head downstairs to his kitchen. I am not hovering, but I am most certainly shooting Cal worried glances and he definitely notices. At least he looks amused and not annoyed.

“How bad is it, really?” I ask once we’ve made it down stairs and gotten him an ice pack from the freezer. We’re leaned up against the counter and I can’t look away from the ice pack, wrapped in a kitchen towel, pressed to his wrist.

“Don’t look like that.” I jerk my eyes up to his face, wide and very confused. “It’s just my wrist and it’s really not that bad.”

Grimacing, “Still, I am sorry about that.” He shakes his head at me not even dignifying me with a reply. No, instead he takes the ice pack with his other hand and presses it to my neck. The shock is instant and I jump back with a squawk of surprise and distaste. Cal just laughs as he returns the ice pack to his hand.

He moves towards me again, but this time I step back defensive and wary of the ice pack. It makes him laugh harder and it’s hard not to smile at that sound. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You said that already.”

“It’s worth stating again.”

“Am I that bad?”

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing,” and his voice dips down at that, sweet at the edges and soft in his face. My own grin turns over into a smile that’s easy to wear and I step closer to him, putting my hands on his waist.

I kiss his forehead, “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with the last chapter of Early Mornings and Busy Days, so I took a break and wrote this fluff.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> It was fun to write and be cute with the two.


End file.
